


Soothe Me

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always there to soothe you now, just like Signless was. The thing that's different though, is you know he isn't in danger of getting culled for his blood color. Maybe, just maybe, you've been through enough shit that he isn't going to die too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothe Me

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is based off and rp i’ve had where Dualscar is given Psiioniic as a new helmsman, but ends up falling in love with him.

Prompt: My self-indulgent ass wanting some dualpsii

  
*Psiioniic’s POV

You aren’t really sure at what point you became Dualscar’s matesprit, nor when you decided that you were flushed for him and not just doing it for survival.

 

That clinging to him at night wasn’t for warmth, that your hand silently grasping for him wasn’t just to ground you, that getting a piercing in his color wasn’t only because of him.

 

You’re glad for it though, all the little whispers at night, the reassurances that you aren’t going back to Battleship Condescension, nobody is going to force you to do anything.

 

Because despite his gruff attitude and the way his bulk could easily break you, he never does.

 

You know he’d give you anything you want, but you’re content as long as he’s near you.

 

There are the days when you cry for hours, becoming utterly unconsolable, but...For some reason he stays. He soothes your hurt as best he can, careful not to so much as even brush over the holes the ports left in your back.

 

He’s curled up by your side now as well, his head (despite being a little too large for this action) resting on your thin shoulder.

 

“Psi,” he murmurs, and you scritch absently at his hair “Yeah?” He grins up at you, a smile full of sharp teeth.

 

“Flushed for you,” he says and you give a little smile in return

 

“Flushed for you too.”


End file.
